Our Family
by BrokenForEternity
Summary: Jess and Rory were raised from babies by Luke and Lorelai. But when a series of events tear their family apart, can they put their world back together. And when Rory get's in trouble will Jess be their for her or will he be to caught up in his own problem


Lorelai Danes stormed into the diner and ran up tp to the counter.

"Coffeee, coffee, coffee" she cried at the dark haired teen standing behind it.

The boy looked up at her and not even bothering to argue he poured her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai smiled at him " you are now my favourite son"

Jes rolled his eyes.

"Not for long, thats de-cafe" he said as he walked away to serve a customer, a smirk set firmly on his face.

Lorelai scowled at his back and pushed the offending coffee cup away.

"Whats the matter with you?" Luke asked as he came out of the kitchen.

Lorelai pointed a finger at him acussingly.

"**Your **son gave me de-cafe"

"And now you want me to give regular coffee"

Loelai immmediatly smiled

"Yes Please"

Luke puored her the coffee just as Jess walked back over.

"I'm never talking to you again" Lorelai said childishly

Jess raised an eyebrow

"I wonder how long that will last"

Lorelai stuck her tounge out at him and then took a sip of her beloved coffee.

"Junkie" Luke muttered under his breath.

"I'm going out" Jes said, not bothering to be more specific then that.

"Try not to break any federal laws"

"Can't promise anything and 43 seconds" he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the diner.

Lorelai turned to Luke.

"We need to talk"

She looked around at the diner full of people and got off her stool and walked up to the stairs that lead up to the old apartment, taking her coffee with her.

Luke followed his wife up the stairs and saw her sitting at the table.

The apatment wasn't used anymore but nothing about it had changed since they had moved into the twickam house 14 years ago.

Luke sat next to Lorelai and waited for her to speak.

"I got a letter from Chilton" she said "Rory and Jess got in"

"Well that's great, they tried so hard to get into that school. You don't look happy about it though."

"This is the admission fee." She passed Luke the letter from her purse.

Luke took the letter and frowned. "I don't see the problem, I mean sure it's alot, but we can afford it."

"Luke that's how much it costs each."

"Oh"

"Yeah oh, theres no way we can afford to send both, especially if we're going to send Will on that camping trip in two weeks, and we can't just send one of them."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I was thinking that we could rob a bank"

"You know there is someone who can help us"

"I already thought of them."

"And?"

"Jess could be the getaway driver, and Rory could be our alibi, she could insist that we were with her all night-"

"Lorelai"

"shes got such an innocent face no way the police wouldn't belive her. We should probaly rent some movies to see how it's done and-"

"Lorelai"

"No Luke, I'm not asking my parents for this money. I haven't talked to them in years and I don't plan on starting to now"

"When does the mony have to be paid by?"

"Before Rory and Jess start on monday"

"Are we going to tell them?"

"Only after we get the money, and we will get the money"

Luke moved to stand by his wife and put one arm around her shoulders and another on her arm.

"I have to ask my parents don't I?" she asked

*************************

Emily Gilmore walked to the front door. "Honestly. Rose? There's someoneat the front door."

After reciving silence as a response from her maid She sighed and murmerd "do I have to do everything?" as she opened the door.

When she saw who was on the other side she froze.

"Lorelai is that you?"

Lorelai smiled nervously "Hi mom"

**A/N- Let me explain this real quick. Lorelai ranaway from her parents just like in the show, only she met Luke almost instantly.**

**Liz died in child birth and Jimmy left so Luke got custody of Jess. Lorelai and Luke got marrried and Rory and Jess think that their brother and sister and that Lorelai and Luke are their parents.**

**When Lorelai told Emily and Richard about her and Luke getting married they told her she was throwing her life away and that she should be marrying Christopher, and not taking on someonelses child **

**(Jess). Lorelai hasn't spoken to her parent since and didn't even tell them when she gave birth to Her and Luke's son, Will.**

**I hope that the next chapter will help clear things up a bit.**

**Please Review, I'd love some feed back. The more reviews you give me, the sooner I'll give you the next chapter.**


End file.
